Zelda A Link To the Past : The Calling
by Sk2k52
Summary: Novelization of the events of Zelda Alink to the past. Completetion: Late 2003. Latest Edit: 62904
1. Disclaimer

This Disclaimer shall be added into Every story i upload, This Story is Merely a Fanfiction of a great Game wich Ive Played and Enjoyed, This is merely a fanfiction I have little rights over anything within this Story.  
  
For Critics, Read  
If your Going to Flame Please be Specific on Details you Dislike if your Complaining about spelling or grammer, I know but sadly i have no spell/grammer check , if you have a Link to a site wich has sharewere Spell/Grammer check please input to your Post. 1 More thing, Please no "Dis shit Sux" "F*** You" "Boring!" etc, please when writing a negative Review be more specific and give suggestions I always look foward to Your input. 


	2. Proluge

How Fitting? A Dark Stormy night for the end. Dreams ...   
I hate dreams, if it wasn't for deams this would have never happened.I   
can still remember the first one, But i dont want to talk about it. But   
Id like to tell you how "This" started.   
  
It was about 2 years ago ....   
  
It started with a Dream , I remember it too clearly for compfort. I was   
in a Dark and cold Dungeon ,I made my way with little light from the few   
lit candles on the walls, I head a youg Ladies voice calling for help ,   
Luring me Closer ...   
  
As i made my way I found Many corpses of dead Knights, Obvious   
Sword Wounds covered their bloody bodies.   
  
I finally arrived at the Jail Cell the Young Ladies voice was   
comming from , I stared as a young Lady came Closer , eventually coming   
out of the shadows wich covered her ... 


	3. Chapter 1

Read!!!  
Sorry to all that waited for a update but everytime id start id get writters block so i had to delete some, edit some and finally finished, well enjoy.  
  
  
I instantly woke up and jumped out of bed, but before I could do anymore   
a Dark haired man, my Uncle stopped me. He Convinced me to stay and let him chekc   
it out for me, i waited for what seemed like hours, I was worried for my uncles   
saftey by then. I got out of bed, grabbed a lantern and rushed out of my house   
headed North ...   
  
Eventually Reaching the Castle. Ha! It was a Dark Stormy night! One would   
think that Its always raining Right before Something Horrible happens. Well its   
better then a bright Sunny day eh? Think About it, would it feel better when millions   
die on a sunny day? Or would a Dark Rainy day feel More right? Personally I Think   
a Bright Sunny day where millions would die just Sucks. Well anyway i better get   
Back to my Story.  
  
As I Rushed out I asked a few Gaurds in the are if They seen my uncle,   
They told me he went to the Castle, if anything happens to him now it would be   
All my Fault. I ran to the Castles gates as fast as i Could, Gues what Happened,   
They Turned me Back! well I didnt give up Just then! I looked for Anything I could   
use to climb over the Castle walls But found nothing. As I was about to Give up I   
heard her Voice, The voice of the Girl in my Dream! She spoke to Me, Drove me to   
the East side of The Castle, Telling me theres a Way in. Then Suddenly as she   
started speaking to me, she stopped. What choice did I have? this was my only   
lead, I had to Look.   
  
After what seemed like Hours in the Harsh Rain, Looking for the "Back Door"   
Into the Castle, It was hopeless, the only lead I had was a ghost urging me over   
here! I Simply Sighed and continued my Search, my Uncle Was in there So That Must   
mean that theres another way in! The last place to look, I simply looked around some   
rocks, that big tree and a few bushes before I finally tripped and flew into a   
bush wich flew far down into the ground and making a big splash as it hit the   
water with me on top, Guess what, I found the way into the Castle! Hell Yeah!   
Well back to my story.   
  
I wandered around a straight path before finding a body, a man with blue   
hair and a strangly black mustash, it couldn't be! yet it was, my uncle, lying there,   
bleeding to death...  
  
I Hurried checking his pulse, a faint pulse, I saw him stirr shortly after   
feeling his pulse.  
  
"...Link?... Link ....why are you here?... I told you to stay home..." he   
commented simply like nothing happened.  
  
"What kind of question is that? look at you, your bleeding bad! I have to get   
you help!" I Yelled back at him with fear, he shushed me in response...  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	4. Chapter 2

Note: If you know were I will be able to get a spell and grammer check, please list  
a link in a review, thanks.  
  
He had a big Gash on his right arm, I could see the blood flowing   
out of it fast, I was too shocked to do anyuthing.  
  
"Link, Take these, you'll need them" he said while breathing in deeply, I   
just stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Link, looks like we cannot escape our destiny, it seems its the destriny of   
our blood line to stop the rise of evil, take these and save Princess Zelda,   
I know you can do it..."   
  
I took his swoord and watched his head fall limp, I knew it then, he was   
dead...  
  
I Slashed off that Soldiers arm and slit the others throat lightning   
speed, and repeatedly smashed my sword deep within their chests, overwhelmed   
with anger I couldnt think, I quickly ran out into the rainy night, killing   
everything in my way fast and brutally, by the time I entered the castle   
and reached the first basement I finally began thinking rationally. Shaking   
I sat down on the cold floor and leaned my back on a wall, I thought for a  
moment of what I just done, then of my uncle and finally to what I had to do,  
I slowly got up and continued, still fueled by rage.  
  
Shortly after finishing off a Jail guard did another swing a ball and   
chain, striking me hard into my shield arm, I flew back a bit but ignored the   
pain and ran at him, smashing my sword through his belly and smashing his body   
against the wall, He spit blood out as I pulled my sword out from within him   
and with a quick thrust I decapitated him. I Grabbed his dungeon key and   
searched the jail cells, my eyes fell on a female figure wich slowly approached   
me. I Unlocked her jail cell as she spoke to me, I didn't pay much attention to   
her because I already knew what I had to do, we quickly rushed up to the Main   
level when she spoke again.  
  
"Link, The Secret Passage into the sewers is at the throne room, if we   
get there we will be able to make our way into a church north of here."   
  
"Well wich way to the throne room?" I asked simply, and she answered just   
as simply by pointing her finger to a door at the distance. After about 2 minutes   
we reached there with little trouble, and made our way to the very back of the   
throne.   
  
"Link, help me push this, it will lead us to the sewers, we must hurry" I  
nodded and assisted with pushing the big decoration revealing a opened door   
behind it, without wasting time we ran through it.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	5. Ch 3 Journey to Kakariko

Note: This Chapter is Slightly Longer then the Last and I will continue Enlarging  
the Chapters at this pace untill the last wich will be as short as chapter one  
mabey, 1 more thing, I'd like to say it again, this story take place 2 years into   
the future of alink to the past, but I Decided to make this lead Lead from alink to   
the past to it for 2 reasons, 1. to make it longer and 2. to give it more flavor.  
  
PS: You happy now? I added it to PG 13just for you :D but seriously I still think   
this is only PG Stuff, c'mon I knew cusses when I was 4 (like the F word) and I   
been watching movies like the terminator since 3 :D Oh! don't complain about spelling   
and/or grammar unless your willing to link to aplace were I can get one, well on   
with the story.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Journey to Kakariko  
  
  
Even now I cant Belive that we Were running through Sewers! The only evidence   
of it being Sewers were those rats and sankes, and one of the rats bite me Hard! I   
rewarded him with a quick thrust of the sword.  
  
We Made our Way Fast, Every once and awhile stoping and turning back to find   
switches or a key but eventually we made our way to the Last room.  
  
"Link, if you pull that switch the hidden door to the Sancturary will open."   
She Said as she Pointed At a switch to our left, I Quickly ran over to it and pulled   
it thus opening the Secret Door, I grabbed her arm and we Rushed through the Door to   
be Greeted by the Minister. After We Briefed each other it was decided that I Would   
head to the Village west of here and find the town Elder Sashara about these events.   
Just shortly after leaving the Sancturary I saw a guard searching the Area, I snuck   
up to him and took him out with a bang to the head with the Blunted side of the sword,   
I dragged him Quickly to make sure no one see's behind a tree where I slammed my sword   
through his chest hard, I had to make sure that no one finds him and he finds no one.   
I made my way, of course I bumped into 2 more guards on my way, I simply did the same   
thing exept I dragged their bodys north to throw anyone who finds them off course.   
After making my way to the Village I asked the first girl I saw if she knew were   
Sashara was, She Responded with a Scream.  
  
"HELP ANYONE, ITS LINK THE WANTED MAN!!!" Then she quickly ran into her house   
and bolted the door shut, i stared at the door for a second when i turned my head to   
see a Town Guard swing his sword aiming at my head, I quickly jumped back and made   
distance before getting up, I charged at him, Our Blades met, I Thrusted my Blade   
left knocking his sword temporary out of my way and swung my sword hard, cutting off   
his right arm, of course he had to scream so I slit his throat before he could bring   
his shield up, another Town Guard arrived, Smashing his sword hard against my shield.   
What a idiot. I swung my sword at his sword hande cuting off his fingers forcing him   
to Drop his sword and grab his hand in pain, I Quickly put a end to his pain and wiped   
my Sword Clean and continued my Search.  
  
After bumping into a merchant and ending up buying a bottle (God knows why,   
his sales technique was terrible and I don't really need it.) I bumped into a boy near   
a bunch of chickens, I decided it was worth a shot and asked him.  
  
"Hey kid, do you know where I might find the town elder?"  
  
"The Old Guy? Ok, but don't tell any of the bad guys about this. He's Hiding   
in the palace past the castle, I'll mark the spot on your map." The boy responded   
nicely, I gave him my map and he marked it with something red, I don't think I wanna   
know what that was.   
  
So what Choice did I have at this point, theres no turning back, So from this   
I headed East, With my Only guide now was some read mark on my map that kid did with  
what I don't wanna know. I Headed East, To the Ruins of a old temple, Where the X would   
Lead me to, At that Point I knew one thing...  
  
I could Never turn back...  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	6. Ch 4: Begining of the Pendent Quest

Note: In Alink to the Past for SNES the 7 sages were called the 7 wise men though it was changed to 7 sages in alink to the past on GBA so I will be using "Sages" instead of "Wise men" to all that played alink to the past for snes. Now on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Begining of the Pendent Quest  
  
  
After bumping into a few guards and making a stop at my home I arrived at the Ancient Ruins. I slowly made my way through small monsters, expecting more. Soon I found a old building, small and old, I Decided to check it out. As I entered the 1 room structure I saw a old man Standing in the middle of it, just waiting, whispering to himself. I Approached him slowly, putting away my sword as I did so.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Link..." The Elder began." I knew you would come, My name is Sashara, Elder of Kakariko and aswell as a decendent of 1 of the 7 sages."  
  
"Princess Zelda has told me to seek you out and ask for you help in stopping Agrahim from opening the Sages Seal."  
  
"Ah I already Know of Agrahim's Quest, and I also know that if your to face him now, you'd surely be Destroyed."  
  
"I don't care, he's the reason my Uncle is now Dead, I Will Face Him and I Shall by Triumphant!" I Yelled at the Elder, Rage boiled in my blood, I Was ready to leave but then he spoke again.  
  
"Child... if you fight him now you will be destroyed and this world will be doomed, you must not face him now, you must first claim the Legendary Master Sword before you can Inflict damage to him." I Stopped at this, I've heard of the sword from my uncle several times before but I've always just thought it as a myth  
  
"But thats just a tale, theres no such thing as The Master Sword..."  
  
"Ah... Thats where your Wrong my lad, Its as real as you and me... By your statement I assume you know already some of the Legendary Blade, The Blade wich makes Evil Flee in Fear..." Sashara slowly stepped closer to me with his head down.  
  
"I shall give you a history lesson my Lad, many many years ago A great battle was Held with a man of Greed, he was Capable of tricking a young man to remove the Master Sword from the Pendastle and opening the way to the Sacred Land, at least thats what it was called back then... Years passed and the lad with the master sword has yet to show his face, within that short period of time the Evil Emporer layed waste to Hyrule, Eliminating the royal Family and Enslaving all who Remained in Hyrule with his never ending Swarms of Monsters... All the Royal family has been dead but one, the Daughter of the King Named Zelda, Princess Zelda. Zelda had escaped from the Evil Emporers Grasps only minutes before he claimed the Golden Power, and she too has not been seen for many years, aswell as her maid Impa, Impa of the Shiekah's, Impa, last of a tribe who served the Royal family in many ways. But I will not bore you with that information for at this time it's not needed for you to know."  
  
"... welll just get on with how I can get the Master Sword already!" I practicly Yelled Fusterated at how long this old man could talk without getting to the main part.  
  
"ahhh Temper Temper lad." He shook his finger at me slowly.  
  
"I cannot leave out all of this... Now I'll continue with my story. Years has Passed and niether the lad who held the Sacred blade nor has the Princess of Hyrule has Been Seen... Untill one day..."  
  
"...welll??? Come on Continue!"I yelled at the old man fustrated beyon my dreams.  
  
"haha so you do want to hear my story now don't you?" That old man laughed, I then took out my blade and smashed it hard against the wall"  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!!!" I Yelled at the old man.  
  
"Tsk, put that blade away before you poke your eye out, then I shall continue." The Elder replied, and I did what he told me.  
  
"Ah were was I now... Oh yes, Niether the Princess of the one that weilded the Sacred blade untill one day, when a Young Man, a Giant by first Reports has slain many Beasts within Kariki, a Tribe now gone, he cleared the Temple of the Forests and Freed one of the Sages From a dreaded phantom and restored peace to the Forest, and the same he did to the themple on Death Mountain, The Temple of Water, The Temple of Spirits and Finally the Temple of Shadows... After leaving to the temple of time did he meet the Final Sage, The Princess of Destiny, Princess Zelda. After Zelda has told the Lad How the evil Emporer obtained the golden power the Evil Emporer Found her! And took her to his castle, wich stood were Hyrule castle once did.The Lad Fought His Way through the Castle, Unlocking the Seals and made his Way to the Emporers throne Room were the Fight that forever would alter Hyrule and all of its inhabitants fate, only One walked away from the Fight, Th Lad then Freed Zelda But the Evil Emporer would not let them just leave like that, he used the remainder of his power and collapsed the Castle, Though his effort was in vein as the Lad and Zelda Exacaped from the Castle in the last second. they Rejoiced thinking the Evil emporer has died with the castle, but they were wrong, they quickly heard a Large noise, the Hero went to investigate when the Evil Emporer Risen from the Rubble and used the Golden Power to transform himself into a Giant Demon, he then smashed the master sword away from the Hero, seemingly a hopless sitiuation for our Hero but he Found a way to weaken the Evil Emporer enough to Reclaim his master sword, he Then Finished him off, but the Golden power wich the Evil Emporer held made it impossible for him to die so the sages all combined their power and Sealed him away within the Sacred Land with a seal that Would remain for all time... or so they hoped. After the battle Princess Zelda sent our Hero back in time, Repairing all the damage caused by the evil emporer and wiping out the memory of the happenings... no one remembered exept our hero and Princess Zelda so it seemed, Our hero then hid the blade back in its resting places and hid 3 Sacred Gems wich must be pocessed by anyone who wishes to claim the Master Sword..." and so he ended his story, I just stared and him trying to process all that he said, after a few seconds I decided to speak.  
  
"So... I need those 3 gems if im to claim the Master Sword and Destroy Agrahim?" I asked  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Well Where Can I Get them?"  
  
"First go to the Temple within these ruins and Bring me back the Gem hidden there, then I'll tell you more about the Legend..."he finished and walked back to were he originaly stood.  
  
"Whats the Gem Called?"  
  
"Its the Pendent of Power."  
  
"...Ok... So I guess I'll be going..." I said as I began leaving.  
  
"Good Luck Lad... You'll be needing it..."  
  
And so I left, I had a new Journey now...   
The Journey to Claim all 3 Pendents and obtain the Master Sword so I Would be able to put an end to this and Defeat Agrahim, Avenging my Uncle.   
Little Did I know then...   
That collecting the Master Sword would only begin my Journey...  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Second Note: This Chapter is TRIPLE the Size of Chapter 2, you Guys happy now? :D 


	7. Ch 5: Sword of the Masters

Note: do to Extreme Writers block on when trying to write Links Journeys in the Dungeons, I decided to make it a quickie.  
  
Note2: Seriously, if you know were I can get a spell/grammer check post it into the reviews, if not then dont complain about the errors yeesh.  
  
Chapter 5: Sword of the Masters  
  
One after one, they fell like flies to my blade, Some stronger but the rest weak. After passing dungeon after dungeon, claiming the artifacts my quest was completed, at least thats what I thought at the time...  
  
"Link, you must hurry, theres isnt much time left! Hurry!"  
  
I ran deep into the lost woods, were the Sword to slay evil was said to be kept. After hours of search I found a sword lodged deep within the ground, near a forest tree, I walked up to it, pulled it out and looked at the blade...  
  
"Rubber!"  
  
It was made of Rubber! As I was about to throw the Rubber Sword away it leeched tightly on my arms, bighting deep into my skin, slowly working its way around my body, I couldnt move, all I could do was watch. After Passing out I woke up in a field, a dark one, looks like its night. Thats when i noticed were I was, ahead of me I saw it, the real deal, The Master Sword! I walked foward, ignoring my injuries that "rubber" sword gave me, and how I got there. As I grasped onto the handle I noticed a inscription.  
  
"[inscription here, added later]"  
  
I simply blinked and tightened my grip. My quest was almost over, with that sword all that would be left was to destroy Agrhim and peace would be restored... Easy enough... right?  
  
"Here goes" I whispered to my self, thinking back to the start, the dream.  
  
I Lifeted the sword, It was easier then I thought, I tumbled back and slamed my head against the concrete floor, I should of checked if it was hard or easy to lift it first. I rushed out of the woods, running as fast as I can, racing to the caste before it was too late. I finally made it, I reached the castle, now all the was left to do was to find and slay that wizard, and it wasnt too long before i found him... and Zelda...  
  
"Ah... Your just on time... Link is it? She is the last of the sages, when she gone the seal will have broken. You have good timing, Now watch as they destiny of your home be forever changed!" With that the Wizard lifted his hands, they glowed in a bright light, clueless what was going on and thinking he was going to attack me I simply rose my defences, and saw Zelda disaprear before my very eyes.  
  
"I advice you leave this place at once, this is your only chance" and then he disapreared into the curtsains behind him. I ran, sliced the curtains and ran through the castles tower till I reached the top floor.  
  
"...fool... your a fool to have come, you should of gone home... now you must die..."  
  
I pulled out the Master Sword and readied myself into a defencive stance, this was it... The battle wich was suppose to be my last. Too bad I didnt know what Ive gotten myself into, I wouldnt of been so cocky if I did, and I may have won... If I only listened to the last advice Sarasha gave me...  
  
"Dont get too cocky Link, Agrahim is too powerful to be hurt by weapons, but he's weak to his own magick..."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Soon to come (maybe) Chapter 6: Only the Begining 


	8. Ch 6: Only the Begining

Note: Dont Complain about spelling or grammar unless you'll link me to a place were I can get a spell/Grammar Check  
  
Note2: Its been awhile since I played a link to the past, so don't sue me if i get something wronge.  
  
Final Note: Sorry about chapter 5 being so short compaired to chapter 4, this chapter is alil bigger then chapter 5, i promise chapter 7 will be longer... maybe... oh please review to give me a reason to continue, reason for that is cuz if no one reviews that would mean no one liked this fic enough, if no one liked this fic enough why am i doing it? if no one likes it enough then its wasting their time and if im wasting my time to waste their time then why am i wasting my time to waste their time? I you dont get what i just said then review, if u did, still review :)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Only the Begining  
  
I swung my sword just to miss and get hit with a energy bolt, I flew into a window cracking it, I slid to the floor, thankful that window didn't break, or this fight would be over in the first hit.  
  
"Give it up Link, My master made me untouchable by mortal weapons!"  
  
I quickly jumped out of the way from another bolt he through at me, the bolt smacked right through the window that saved my life, in a way I actually felt sad for the window, strange huh? Anway I wasted no time and jumped at him, swinging my sword, and missed again.  
  
"Fool" He laughed throwing another bolt at me, I was knocked back, all the way to the broken window before stopping, lucky too, nothing was to stop my from flying out again.   
  
I stared at him, I couldnt touch him, how was I suppose to Slay him? at that point I heard a voice in my head.  
  
"Attack his attack." was all it said.  
  
I decided, it was a long shot that was likely to kill me, but I went for it."  
  
"Yo, Great Wizard of the Tub o Lards, Is that all you got? come on, they hurt less then a feather!"  
  
"Fool, Take this!" The wizard growled, he charged up his next attack for 10 seconds before hurling it at me, his Bolts that took him a millisecond nearly kills me in only 2 hits, how am I suppose to withstand this?  
  
I closed my eyes staring at my Oppoments attack, it came at me fast, this was my last and only chance, I swung my Blade as hard as I could...  
  
"Grah!" The wizard yelled out in pain, flying through a window, hit by his own attack.  
  
"...is...is it over?" I whispered to myself, no one can survive that fall, we had to be at least 10 stories high.  
  
"You Fool, I've had enough of you!" A voice boomed from outside, my jaw dropped as I saw the wizard levitate back into the room, his eyes glew a menacing red as he stared at me.  
  
"Prepare yourself! You shall live the rest of your days in the Dark Realm! Toy for the Demons within!" with that Agrahim threw a black Energy ball at me, it was too large to evade so I simply prepared to get hit...  
  
I felt odd, I felt like I was going to hurl. I opened my eyes to find myself outside, ontop of a temple, stairing at a never ending sky wich glew Blood Red, a could shiver went across my spine.  
  
"H...He... Hello?"I whispered.  
  
"HELLO!?!?" This time I yelled, the only response I reseived was the wind, blowing hard onto me.  
  
Were was I, I wondered for awhile till I decided to go look for someone, I obviously needed to find someone for information on my location. As I made my way down the Temple I heard explosions, I didn't know what it was so I looked off the edge with caution, theres were I saw 2 Giants, throwing bombs at random from a never ending supply. I hopped that they were nicer then they looked so I cried out to them, asking them who they were, they answered back with hurling bombs at me, I shot arrows at both of them as I made my way to their elevation, as I to their elevation the last of the 2 dropped dead. I looked around, All I could see was Skies, Rocks and a temple I climbed down from.  
  
"IS ANYONE THERE!" I cried out, I was panicing,and I was a long way from home, Sarahsha wouldn't contact me, this place was infested with demons and I had no clue were I was.  
  
I began Walking then, Looking for something, anything, I had a new quest now, to find out whats going on and how to get home.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Soon to Come, Chapter 7: Monkeys Knows Bussiness 


	9. Ch 7: Monkies knows Bussiness

Note: do to lack of motivation (aka no one really liking my fic) and my promise to complete this fic, i made my next chapter, short breif but travel far. ALSO if you wish for me to cotninue, better, and more detailed, then leave a review, dont gotta be longer, just say "Continue the fic" or something, please read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Monkeys Knows Bussiness  
  
After hours of wandering I cam across many places looking somewhat similair to Hyrule, just more ancient and evil. As I journeyed away from the bushes I heard something behind me, I quickly turned around...  
  
"Kee Kee! im Kee Kee the monkey, Kee kee."I looked at the purple monkey abit before responding.  
  
"Hi... Im Link, were are we?"  
  
"We are near were the great Triforce layed sealed, kee, this land now is called the Dark World, Kee Kee."  
  
"...ok... Hey have you seen any girls around here? im in search of 7 girls, pssibly trapped in some dungeon."  
  
"Kiki, thats a easy question, kiki, theres 1 girl within that temple, ki, ill open the door for 1000 rupees, Kiki." (its kiki now cuz my bro said thats how it spelled, but im not sure enough to change it all)  
  
"WHAT! 1000 RUPEES!?!?"  
  
"Kiki, I like you so how about i do it at the amazing 80% off, kiki, 200 Rupees, Ki."  
  
"Wow! thats still alot!... maybe Ill try my luck, first, then get you to help if I cannot?"  
  
"Kiki, then you will pay full price,kiki, 1000rupees later or 200rupees now, kiii."  
  
"... fine" all I had in my rupees pouch was 200 rupees so i through him the whole thing, that monkey grinned and did alittle dance on the temple, at first I thought he was goofing around, to get me angry, but then I noticed the door open, looks like that little monkey did it.  
  
"Ki, pleausure doing bussiness, Kiki."  
  
"WAIT!" I yelled at Kiki.  
  
"Ki?"  
  
"Do you happen to know how I could get to Hyrule or anyoen that knows how?" I asked in desperation.  
  
"ki" the lil monkey nodded grinning, he then continued.  
  
"Ki, the same way you did on that mountain you were on yesturday, Kiki, with your mirror."Kiki pointed at the mirror i used on death mountain, wich held onto my belt.  
  
"Thanks..."I grinned and continued  
  
"For not charging me another 200 rupees." I simply laughed, I waved fairwell to the monkey as I journeyed in the temple.  
  
"Ki..." was all he said before his sound faded from my ears.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
----------Three Weeks Later----------  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Its 3 weeks has passed since then, since I was sent to the Dark world for the first time, I've come and left it many times since then, hard to belive at first it scared the the heck out of me, but now its as common as going to the bathroom for me. Ive dont alot in such a short time, Ive come so far, its almost over.  
  
I stared at Agrahim Menacingly, as he did me. The Final showdown between me and the wizard has finally arrived, we both knew niether of us could run, we both knew only once can possibly survive this finaly battle, or possibly we both die this battle.  
  
Youve grown alot stronger, boy." I smirked at him.  
  
"Thanks, you've grown weaker."   
  
"My mortal body may have grown weaker, boy, but my magic has grown stronger.  
  
"So it can now actually kill a injured fly other then tickling it?" I laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't be so cocky boy, you'll just feel hat much more embarressed when you loose!" he growled at me, I've obviously angered him."  
  
Both out eyes locked, I had my Master sword, He had his staff of Mordok, We both possessed the greatest weapons in both Hyrule and the Dark World, We both equally matched each other in our skills with the weapon we used.   
  
It was either one or both of us who drew our last breaths that moment, this match would be long, but there will be a victory...   
  
If I Die, I loose...  
  
If he Dies, I win...  
  
If we both die, I loose...  
  
So it began, The Greatest Sorcerer vs. The Greatest Warrior.  
  
I will win, even if I die doing so.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Comming soon (Maybe) Final Showdown, The Greatest Wizard vs. The Greatest Warrior 


	10. The Greatest Wizard vs The Greatest Warr...

Note:heath 999, thanks for being such a good fan, i hope you enjoyed this. This Chapter is dedicated to my father.  
  
Final Note: inspired by something that recently happened.  
  
Final Showdown  
  
The Greatest Wizard vs. The Greatest Warrior  
  
Thunder Flashed beyond the windows, clashing hard agaisnt the Magical shield wich kept me out of this tower for so long, but finally Im here, and nothing will stop me from freeing Zelda and slaying Agrahim. So much was riding on the outcome of this battle, this is no longer a affair soley of Hyrule, now, this battle will tell the fate of this planet. So many lives, So many...  
  
"Boy, the last time we battled I heald back, but dont think Ill do so again. Prepare yourself for your death!"  
  
"This time you wont win, Im alot stronger and this time I know what to do to beat ya, no matter how strong you make your attacks, Ill smash it right back into you." I simply grinned as I said that, theres no way Id loose this time.  
  
The Battle Began, I charged at him and slashed him hard before he could react, but he quickly retaliated with a energy ball to my guts, I was hurled back 5 feet before I could stop. I looked at the wizard, he was already healing from my last attack, fast healer, huh? He soon Hurled Waves of engergy spires at me, but he couldnt touch me. As a charged my blade, ready to reflect his next attack, he vansihed! I dropped my guard for a second, a second too long. Flying foward I saw Agrahim laughing with his stupid horse laugh, then threw a bolt at me, but I recovered fast enough to reflect it right back at him, hurling him into the wall.  
  
"...you fool..." he mumbled as he got back to his feet.  
  
I readied myself to deflect his next attack, Agrahim charged up a energy ball and hurled it at me full speed, tilting my sword I reflected it with a swift siwng. Dodging the my reflection, Agrahim sent stared at me, I could tell he was weakening fast, he seems weaker then before... or he's stronger then ever... I learned the hard way.  
  
Grinning, I was too stupid to know he was much stronger then before, thats why he was loosing, his endurance rose greatly, but his Magick had risen to a level that cannot be measured. I Charged at Agrahim, all he did was stare at me, grinning, as I was about to swing my sword through his torso, I stopped in my tracks, my eyes grew wide, blood poured from my mouth, I looked down to my stomache, were a unimaginable pain came from.   
  
His hand, my stomache...  
  
His hand went through my stomache...  
  
Tumbling back, I saw his hand glow as it came out of me, he laughed in the most sickening sound as my life started to drain from my body, he showed me his hand, wich was covered in my blood, and then I collapsed, onto my back.  
  
"What a foolish boy, you could of joined us, but now you die." Lifting his hand, he knelt to me, hovering his hand over my face, charging up for the Grand Finale, all I could do was drool blood as the reaper hovered above my face.  
  
Its over...?  
  
Thats it...?  
  
After all I survived...  
  
I die before it finaly ends...?  
  
I can't belive this...  
  
Its funny...  
  
One day, you wake up, greeted by friends and family as you come to the table, for your 17th birthday, and the next...  
  
The next everyone you care for is dead, everyone wants you dead, and after surviving it all, as you see the light...  
  
Thats when fate decides you've had a good enough run, and end it...  
  
Why now? my body has given out, and my death hovers in my face...  
  
Its funny...  
  
At the eve of victory, I fuck up and everything ends...  
  
  
  
You know what, its not true...  
  
Your life doesnt flash before your eyes before you die...  
  
Only what you want to see...  
  
What brings you peace...  
  
For me...  
  
I saw her...   
  
I saw them all living a peaceful life...  
  
I saw my uncle alive aswell, I saw me too, we all were celebrating...  
  
I saw us all Celebrating life...  
  
I guess its true...  
  
In the end...  
  
It doesnt matter...  
  
How hard you tried...  
  
How far you've come...  
  
Nor what you've done... 


	11. Ch 9: Decieved

Ok, I decided to post the last chapter I wrote, I was working on it when I decided to stop, but yesturday I decided that hey, 2 whole people actually reviewed, maybe if i continue the number will change to 3? in other words, this chapter is basicly a test, if i get 1 more review from someone else, ill continue with this fic, if not, then ill use the time that i would be writing the next chapter on just watching tv without a thought in my head, heh.  
  
Deseived  
  
The 4th Maidem, I remember how I was decieved during my quest to rescue her, my first insight to a certain fact, they arent as dumb as they look, no, they as smart as me, if not smarter.  
  
I was suprised to see her, in a cell like Zelda was. 2 months had passed since I first heard the tale, Decieved, it told of a boy who went through great lengths to find a treasure, only to learn it was a lie, though he later found it after facing the lie.  
  
"Gya! no! lets turn back! there must be another way out!"  
  
"Wha...? come on lets just go through this exit! whats there to be picky about?"  
  
"I Refuse! Lets find a darker way out!"  
  
"Stop being a idiot and lets go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Don't make me drag you out by the legs!"  
  
"If you do I'll alit you to flames! don't forget I am a decent of the great sages!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Come on... lets find your exit..."  
  
That was my first hunch something was wrong, why did she refuse to go out? she also refused to go to the 2nd level, wich was filled with windows, any one of them would have made a decent secondary exit. (or was is the basement level? would make more sense, as the entrence was what appeared to be 1 level belove the surface)  
  
While on the second level, I blew a hole in the floor, letting light down to the lower floor, maybe theres another way out down there? better backtrack, find the sage and find the room from that floor, I took off and found her right were I left her.  
  
"Come on I think I found a way."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
After making a small trek, we reached the room, light came from the ceiling, it was then when I wandered to the center of the room I heard a scream unlike anything Ive ever heard before, I looked behind me to find it was coming from her.  
  
"Whats wrong? are you ok?"  
  
She just kept screaming, her body started changing, she was getting alotbigger, more bulky and lit up in fire, i stepped back, away from her, I wondered what was going on, I demanded to know.  
  
"Whats happening to you!?"  
  
She growled and laughed, a very sinister laugh...  
  
"This is my true form, can you guess? im the Sorcerer assigned to guard the sage her, like you could guess, im unable to keep that disguise in bright light, I was hoping that I could have fallowed you out and sabotage your attempt to save another sage, ambushing you through a sneak attack and with the help of the guardian from the otehr temple, but you ruined that plan... No matter, I can still destroy you alone without a sneak attack!!!"  
  
With that, she threw a huge fireball at me, I was able to jump away, too close for comfort, that fire ball nearly used me as fuel. After a short while of evading and watcher her attack, I learned of an opening were i could strike this beat down, after throwing a large fireball, she needs to recharge, after evading her a few more fireballs, she threw a huge one, I evaded it easily and slamed my sword against this sorcerer's throut, her head rolled away and the gown she wore fell to the ground, this was too easy...  
  
"Thats it? Wow the first monster I ever fought that didnt even come near t..."  
  
Her head... it rose, levitated... the gown went to her on its own, she reatached her head ande was as good as new.  
  
"What the...!?!?"  
  
"Gahahaha, think that I'd fall from such a puny attack? If thats your best shot then I already won."  
  
With that, she mutiplied herself to 3 different beings, I thought fast and came up with a plan. One bitch thowing fire at you is easy it evade, but 3 bitches throwing their heads at you is alot harder to evade, I destroyed 2 of them with my sword when the 3rd one reatached itself, she charged up a huge fireball and hurled it at me, nows my chance, I evaded the fire ball, smashed my sword through her neck, her head fell off right infront of the gown, now, quick, before she could reatatch herself to the gown, I took out my ice rod and blasted it at her head, it quickly turned to ice. I win.  
  
"Heh, for a second there I thought you might of had a chance, thank you ice rod." I lifted my shield and smashed her head into thousands of little pieces, though amist of all the shattered Ice was the crystal.  
  
I lifted up the crystal, quickly after the saga was freed and I was off, 4 down, 3 to go.  
  
End of chapter 9 


	12. Ch 9b: Life

Note: You know what, after reading snow silvers reviews a few more times, i decided, ill start full work on this fic, even if i get no more reviews (though i hope i do), heres the next chapter, i was working on this one at the same time as the other chapter 9, so they are both chatper 9, this is Ch 9b  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Life  
  
Blood, Blood poured from my belly, where a large wound stood, I lied there, all I could do was watch as my life is about to be taken away...   
  
"Why...?  
  
Because...  
  
Why...?  
  
Just because...  
  
Because what...?  
  
I don't know..."  
  
There must be a way, im still alive, I still got some control over my upper body, even if my lower body has already surrendered, but what...  
  
"You really don't know...?  
  
No...  
  
Then why...?  
  
I told you...  
  
That isn't right...  
  
But its how things are...  
  
Why...?  
  
Because the Gods...  
  
The Gods...?  
  
They Chose it..."  
  
I Refuse to belive I was chosen to come all this way, take such a critical wound, live, and then watch the weapon to end my life charge!  
  
"Do you care...?  
  
No...  
  
You must care...  
  
No...  
  
Your lying...  
  
...  
  
I knew it..."  
  
Why is he doing this, why am I doing this? How could I forget why im doing this! Of course i know why! Its the greatest reason to do anything!  
  
"For Justice...  
  
No...  
  
Yes...  
  
Naive...  
  
Naive...?  
  
Yes...  
  
Why...?"  
  
I don't know why or when I decided I had to save this world, I just know I did. Was it the same? The same with those... Creatures? Do they know why and when they decided to do what they do, or were they like me?  
  
"It doesn't have to be...  
  
But it is...  
  
So what...?  
  
...  
  
Well...?  
  
Naive..."  
  
The Gods are keeping me from breathing my last breathe, there must be something I can do! I still got control over my upper half, though im too weakened from the rapid blood loose to counter.   
  
"Too Bad boy, I was begining to like you... Tell you what, Ill grant you one wish, that is, if its in my power." Agrahim said simply.  
  
Gee, he's giving me a last request, woopie.  
  
"How about you killing yourself right now?"   
  
"Hahaha, very funny boy, I would, but being Immortal makes it hard to kill yourself Hahahaha."  
  
As I listened to him laugh, I remembered something. How could I be so stupid?  
  
"Ok, Agrahim, I got a real last request."  
  
"Lets here it boy."  
  
"Can you take out the jar in my left pocket?"  
  
He took it out! I can't belive this might actually work! He obviously doesnt know whats inside it.  
  
"I want one last drink, that ok?" I coughed out.  
  
"Hmmmm... what is this...?"  
  
"Just some Drink I had, was for a special occasion, but since im dying, why not just drink it now?"  
  
He simply smirked and nodded. He poured the blue liquid all over my face, I was able to get most of it in my mouth, what a idiot, he just saved my life! The potion quickly took effect, my wound quickly healed, I grabbed was sword, and before he knew it, i cut off his arm he was charging up the final attack with, He backed up clutching his arm tightly, he tried hiding the pain but it was too obvious, taking this chance I got up and charged at him, slaming my sword through his chest and out through his stomache.  
  
"Thanks for giving me a last request..."  
  
And then, he fell to the floor... It was over, I actually won, and to top it all off, I actually survived!  
  
I thought that was the end, how foolish of me, I completely forgot what Argahim told me so long ago, that he was sealing the sages so that his Master would be freed... After beating him, thats when my journey becomes halfway over.  
  
End of Chapter 9b 


	13. Ch 10: Fairies Gift

Chapter 10  
  
Fairies Gift  
  
This battle has lasted for a year, and finally its over, all the maidens have been freed so now I can go home... home... theres nothing there left for me though, my uncle is dead, my friends were killed by Agrahims mind controlled soldiers. During that time, I was too wrapped up with my pity to myself, I neglected to notice Agrahim'sbody changing, untill the bat like creature rose from him letting out a snarl.   
  
"Youve slain my Wizard Agrahim, too bad its too late, soon my power would will have fully restored, and I shall rule over Hyrule!" the bat hissed at me and flew through a window.  
  
"What was that?" I thought to myself aloud, on reflex I blue the flute to call in the great bird, and quickly took chase, we chased it all the way back to the temple were I was first transported to, the bat smashed through the floor deep within the temple, my bird dropped me off next to it, wasting no time again, I quickly jumped through the hole after it.  
  
"So you've come..."  
  
"Boy..."  
  
"Your power is of what I havent seen in many years..."  
  
"You remind me of him..."  
  
"The One who sealed me within this forsaken land so long ago..."  
  
I couldnt see anything, the room was pitch black and that voice echoed from everywhere, I couldnt tell were the source came from, all I could do was wait and listen.  
  
"Youve defeated my great wizard..."  
  
"Youve defeated all of my guardians..."  
  
"But dont let that fact get you cocky..."  
  
Right after that he stopped talking as the room lit up, I saw him... it infront of me, a huge beat unlike that I ever saw before, a 7 foot beat with muscles as large as my chest, holding a lance and dressed in a large armor suit with ablood red cape behind him.  
  
"Who are you!?" I demanded.  
  
"Hmmm... So this is the new chosen one..."  
  
"Who are you!" I demanded again.  
  
"Another child for the chosen one..."  
  
By now I had gotten pretty pissed off, how he kept ignoring me, though I was smart enough not to provoke him, if I charged right now, he would have a easy time n=knocking me down and then finishing me off, so at this time I decided to stop talking, it was pointless.  
  
"But this time I have the advantage..."  
  
"This time, I have all 3..."  
  
"This time, You have none..."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Your nothing..."  
  
"You can't even scratch me, not even with the Master Sword..."  
  
"You've come without even preparing..."  
  
"All the others knew to come prepared..."  
  
"But you didn't..."  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" I yelled, his endless ranting was driving me insane! Maybe his ranting was a tacticc to get me shaken up? I dont know.  
  
"Hmph, your too eager to die boy, you shall have your wish..."  
  
"En Garde!"  
  
That Beast was alot faster then he looked! he just appeared infront of me, catching me suprised, He hurled the lance at me from the side, hurling me through they area eventually smashing into a wall and falling through the empty floor to a lower level.  
  
It wasnt for several hours later that I awoke, my back was in alot of pain, and so was my left arm, upon getting up was when I noticed my left arm was broken, with my right arm I took off my shield and forced my arm in the correct postion, You have no idea how painful that was. Searching my surroundings I discovered I was still in that temple, though I nust be in a lower lever, with all the spider webs around here, its fair to say no one been down here in a very long time, there was one door in this room, so I took off that way, but of course not before drinking a red potion to heal myself.  
  
Soon I made my way out of the temple, as I began climbing up the temple I heard a female voice, the voice was a beutiful one, I searched for the source, she led me to a cracked wall. Whats this cracked wall? It looks worn out, I lit a bomb and attempted blowing it through, I used up all my bombs and barely scratched it, thats when the voice became alot clearer, I could make out what she said.  
  
"I will help you beat the demon that has just bested you, if you unlock this cage, to unlock it you need a super bomb wich can be obtained from were you once lived."  
  
She kept repeating that over and over again. Were I once lived...? My uncles house? no way, that house gots no weapons in it and only one opened room, there can... wait a minute... In this world, when I went to were my house was, there was a bomb shop, maybe she ment there? its worth a try.  
  
I Returned with the Super Bomb, I left it iinfront of the stone and took cover fast, man that explosion was huge, but it only made a small hole in the wall!!! at least it was big enough for me to fit through, I made my way in and found a large fairy pond, this must be were one of the greater fairies lives in. What the? this pond looks different...? hmm mmaybe its just because this is the dark world... Her voice! I heard it, she said throw in something that can pierce the body from great distance... Lets see, what do I have that can do that... Ah, My bow and arrows! Without Hesitating I threw them Into the pool, they sunk deep within quick, a few seconds later a large splash came from the middle of the water, I was soaked in water, though thats when I saw the fairy... She looks... ummm different... like... a few tons different...  
  
Before my eyes I saw a fairy... A very Large fairy! This fairy was mad round! This fairy is definately not from the light world!  
  
"Great warrior, is these your bow and arrows that have fallen into my pool?  
  
"Y...y...yes... thats mine..."  
  
"Thank you for telling me the truth, I see youve opened a hole into my home, attempting to free me of my cage? that hole is too small for me to go through..." Well I could tell that myself... "...but I thank thee for trying, and as reward I will enchant your bow and arrows to be able to pierce the greatest of evils, Like that demon wich you fought so recently and failed... Here, Ill enchant your Sword aswell, so that you will be able to pierce his skin with it."   
  
My Sword Glew a bright yellow color, I could feel its energy travelling through my body, making me stronger as it itself grew stronger then ever before. She returned my bow and arrows, they were all turned silver...   
  
"You will be able to defeat the Great Evil with these, go now before he makes his way to your world, if he reaches yourworld, I fear that even these wont be strong enough to hurt him.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
So I ran, back up the temple reaching the Hole, I got 1 Blue potion left, and 10 arrows... Ill have to make the best with these.  
  
So I jumped in, this time I was more prepared for him, I thought back then, this time it would be over for good, too bad like so many times before... I was wrong...  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	14. Ch 11: The Golden Power

Chapter 11  
  
The Golden Power  
  
"So you jumped in right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what happened Next?"  
  
"Curious all of a sudden huh?"  
  
"Well you just stopped talking for like a minute, your leaving me in suspence!"  
  
"Heh, always leave the audiance asking for more, dont you know that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heheh, Shall I continue now?"  
  
"Yeah Continue!"  
  
"Ok, so heres what happened next..."  
  
I jumped into the hole, this time the room was lit up, He was there, standing.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Gannon."  
  
"Ahh, This time you know my name hmmm?"  
  
"Yeah, well a lil fairy told me." well not that little...  
  
"As you can guess, I purposely didn't kill you, I was merely showing you that you didn't stand a chance against me, but that does not negate the fact that you were powerful enough to slay all my guardians. I invite you, to join my side boy, together truely nothing can stop us, imagain, anything you ever wanted will be yours."  
  
"hmm, tempting, but no thanks, I'd perfer slicing you another *** Gannon."  
  
"Grrrr, how ignorant and naive you are, you've threw your last chance out the wind, Prepare to feel my power to its fullest!!!"  
  
I sure hoped he was bluffing, if he was able to break my arm and knock me out for a few hours in one hit and that wasnt at his strongest, that would mean that im in deep shit...  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"En Garde!"  
  
Before I knew it, he was infront of me, but this time he was thrusting his lance at me not against me! I quickly evaded, only to get smacked in the ribs with the back end of the lance. Whimpering in pain I made space between us, I tried best to ignore the wound, but I think he broked my ribs...   
  
"Hmph, your disapointing boy..."  
  
I had no choice, I couldnt fight with most of my ribs being broken, I took out my last potion and drank it all, my ribs healed and I was ready to fight. Gannon Appeared Infront of me again, this time I knew how to evade, I quickly moved to my right and jumped back enough to evade the back end of his lance, now was my chance, before he could recover I rammed my Sword as hard as I could, I tried to go for the neck but instead I hit his shoulder muscle... damn is his muscles hard! he screeched in pain and dissapeared, just like that!   
  
I checked my surroundings franticly, If he got one more suprise attack on me Im finish! Before I knew it, he appeared behind me, hearing his deep gasps, I quickly leeped foward, evading his next swipe, I got back up quick and took out my bow, time to stick a arrow up his ***, quickly I readied my bow and shot a arrow in his guts just as he dissapeared, I heard his screams of pain, too bad the echo was too loud to determine his location.  
  
"How you like that Gannon? This time im prepared."  
  
"...So you are..."  
  
To my right I turned and quickly let another arrow soar, it came in contact with his left arm, piercing it deeply, thank you elven ears... hey that arrow in his gut is gone, oh well, guess he took it off while invisible, anyway while he was still stunned by the arrow, I took my sword and smashed it at his head from above, it pierced its way all the way to his nose, we stared blankly at each other for a few seconds after that, before he spoke.  
  
"...well...done...boy...but...you...havent...won...I...will...be...ba..." he stopped talking right there, his eyes rolled up his head and he fell back...  
  
I stared at him, man, he got some of his blood on my shirt! This is going to stain man, I went through all this without once getting blood on my shirt... except from Agrahim, but he doesnt count, just to get his blood all over my shirt! I then heard a door open, I looked at the source, a small bridge formed leading pass the hole in the floor, I fallowed the bridge into the next room... what I found there was something I only dreamed about... It was there, all 3 pieces... of the Triforce.  
  
"Come Fourth Hero of Hyrule, I am the essense of the Triforce, this Triforce is the power wich makes mortal mens dreams come true. If a pure soul is to touch the Triforce, peace and prosperity shall flow throughout the kingdom... Though if a tainted soul, a soul consumed with hate and greed is to touch this relic, the kingdom will be filled with greed and destruction... You who are pure, come fowarth and touch this relic, make your wish and it shall come true..."   
  
I slowly stepped towards the Triforce, thinking of what I wanted, all I could think of is the restoration of Hyrule, back before evil touched it. Without noticing so, I lifted my arm and touched the Triforce, there was a great flash of light... and then everything went blank...  
  
End of Chapter 11 


End file.
